1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,635 discloses a connector with a mating housing and a housing main body connectable to the mating housing. A lock arm is cantilevered back from a front part of the housing main body and is configured to engage a lock receiving portion of the mating housing to hold the housing main body and the mating housing in a connected state. A detector is mounted on the housing main body and is movable from an initial position to a detection position via a standby position. The detector configured to detect whether the mating housing has been connected properly to the housing main body based on whether the detector can be moved from the standby position to the detection position.
An engaging portion is formed on a rear part of the lock arm and a through hole penetrates through a front part of the lock arm in a height direction. A locking portion projects on a leading end part of the detector and is fit in the through hole of the lock arm when the detector reaches the detection position.
The through hole is formed to be open on the front end of the lock arm as a mold is pulled forward while molding the engaging portion. However, the front part of the lock arm defines a supporting point portion for resilient deformation. Thus, the through hole reduces a resilient force of the lock arm, and the lock arm is not reliably strong.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve locking reliability.